what really happend
by funfan1
Summary: what really happend when Max was caught with alex's Magic dairy, how mad was Alex when Max used magic to creat a crowd in make it happen?" Warning contain's spanking of a teenager


Alex Russo walked in the room as Justin and max acted like nothing happened even though Alex eyes weren't on the book shelf she still noticed the diary "hey guys did you know that Gigi left school early today I kind of missed her since we started dodge ball today and what is my diary doing on the book shelf by the door?" Alex asked getting mad "how did you see that?" Justin asked "I told you it wouldn't work!" max yelled trying to cast a spell "stop it, you guys are toast!" she spun around "what do you know?" she asked "that you have a crush on Dean." Justin said "I do not." "And that we trapped Gigi in There." Max added Alex Got mad "WHAT!!" after Alex calmed Down Justin asked her to give him a day "fine one day as long as the book is closed my fantasy world freezes I won't let her know any of my other secrets." Alex said max reached for the book "like…" Alex slammed it shut "stop it max." she said max sat down on the couch

***

The next day max walked into school with the journal "hey I was looking in Alex's Journal and…" Justin snatched the book "where'd you find it?" Justin asked "she hid it in my hamper." Alex walked over "quick hide it in plane sight." Max said he put it in front of his face Alex stood in front of him "hey guys what's up?" she asked "it's working max whispered "no it's not working!" Alex said angrily she snatched the book from max "what are you doing with my journal?" she asked "I peeked" Alex became even more angry "you opened it?!" "That's what peeked means." Max said. Alex spun around grabbing max by the arm she put the red book in her locker _OK now he's asked for it. _she thought dragging max down the Hall and into the girls bathroom she took him into one of the stalls locking it she sat down and pulled max across her lap "Alex what are you doing?" the boy asked in a panic "I'm doing what mom and dad should have done a long time ago." She said in firm voice. "Alex you can't…" Alex glared at max "can't what?" she asked "spank you because I think I have every right to little brother." She said "Alex come on your not mom and besides I'm thirteen."

Alex didn't budge "well I'm sixteen so I'm three years older then you Max and there's nothing you can say to get out of this." she said and then she bought her hand down on Max's rear end. Max winced at the first smack he had no idea how strong his sister was until now. "Ouch! Alex that hurts!" max said as three very hard slaps were planted on his backside. "Well good it's supposed to Max." Alex said not slowing down her pace "you have had this coming for a long time Maxi and since mom and dad won't do it believe me I will." Alex stated then she stood him up undid his belt and pulled his shorts Down and once more laid him across her lap. "Alex come on please stop." Max pleaded Alex shook her head no. "Not until I'm sure you've learned your lesson max." she said and began spanking him agene. "OW, OUCH, OWI!" Max yelped he started kicking he felt like his

Butt was on fire. His sister sure knew how to spank. As Alex kept it up she was making sure to keep max from getting away not that there was any were to run. She got him back up max was tough he wasn't crying at all but he was close to it. She paused then decided that Max needed to have a few smacks on his bare backside; she pulled down his boxer's

Max tried to slide under the door. "No way Alex enough is enough." Alex grabbed him by the waist and pulled him back. She gave max ten hard swats "I thought I told you not to open the book!" she scolded after about twenty swats Max was bawling at this point Alex's Arm was tired and she had gotten through to max. "Alex please no more I swear I'll never look at your magic journal." He said to his sister "OK fine max," then she added "Max i think this was good for you." max looked scared "what?" he asked "I mean I think you should be spanked more often." she said "but mom and Dad would never spank me." Max said Alex smiled "oh but I just Did and still will so you be good or you'll find yourself right across my lap." she said seriously then let him up and hugged him

NOTE:_Hi fanfun1 her with my friends who came up with this story. I i'm writing Dan on Deck me and my friends have had fun so fare but My best friend and me would like to get serius for a minute. all over the world children are abused by adults and every day and_ _more than 4 children die as a result of child abuse_. _ This story is just for fun i have even joind and mad a $50 donation and am valentering to help at a place were children that are abused go. I say "let them see some one cares." speaking of wich i gotta go now._

_please vist a child abuse sight read, make a donation and help them. :)_


End file.
